An Endless Galore of Sex: Fairy Tail
by Almightylord
Summary: A series dedicated to nothing but smut and the sexual indulgences of the characters of Fairy Tail. (A place for me to dump smuts. Update whimsically. Meagar plots. Requests viewed and accepted via review box. Further information inside if in need of clarification. Criticism highly welcomed and appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings, my name is Almightylord. Eh, but who cares what my name is? *tosses que cards* I guess all you need to know about me is that I'm a pervert who writes mostly smut stories. So may have followed me here, others new, so I'll explain what goes on here if the name and description didn't tip anyone off.**

 **This story's primarily focus is sex! One way or the other, real or fake, a dick is gonna end up in SOMEONE. Here I post whatever sex filled story regarding the characters of Fairy Tail and I'm not too picky when it comes to the theme. My only no-no is Yaoi, otherwise everything is fair game.**

 **If you have a request just aching in your crotch to be fulfilled by some horn ball you met upon reading this, do drop it in the review box and I'll get too it. But a query must be posed: multiple people ask, how does mine get in? Simple; intrigued. Whether or not it really catches my eye or not is a deciding factor, that or if that person asked a while ago. I'm not an ass and available most of the time. If you want to explain a more in-depth smut story, PM me. Without further ado, let us begin! But first, I wanna give a big shoutout to WILD BLUE SONDER,THE GOAT! She is such a wonderful beta!**

 **The pairing here is a NatsuXErza. Why? Felt like it. Gotta start this come-filled story off someway, right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ardent Appreciation**

Natsu stared dumbfounded at Erza.

Since returning from the Tower of Heaven, Erza had been acting weird...er than usual. Toward him alone she expressed a kindness and compassion uncommon. Had all that ethernano gotten to her? Levels that high left life-changing effects on many who stumble upon zones with a dangerously high concentration. But his gut told him Erza was all right. So what was wrong and why did she want be alone with him?

He stood in Erza's room, so lost as she lay naked on her bed in some weird pose. Then came the most logical conclusion. "Are you trying to practice modeling? I think Mira'd be better than me."

"Mirajane wouldn't be fit to assist me." Erza crossed over to Natsu with tantalizing sass in each step and splayed a hand on his pecs, fondling the muscle. "Ever since I got back, I've been meaning to give you something. A thank you for coming to my aid in my dire hour of need. Do you know what that is, Natsu? Surely you know a girl's first time is sacred."

"First time? Mira mentioned nude modeling was uncomfortable the first time around, but got easier as time went on."

Erza sighed. "Why do I bother? Natsu, strip."

"Why?"

"Apparently you won't get it unless I show you. Just do it and take a seat," Erza instructed. He raised a dubious brow but obeyed, haphazardly tossing his clothes away. Natsu dropped onto her mattress, confusion mounting when she straddled him. "Do you know what sex is, Natsu?"

"Sex? Yeah, Gildarts mentioned it a while back, why...?"

"That's why I summoned you here. I wouldn't be alive if not for you. For risking your body, it's only fitting I compensate you with mine." Erza's greedy tongue slipped into Natsu's mouth, soft hands exploring muscles developed from daily training to defeat and surpass her. His flaccid member filled with blood, enlarging past the average five inches to clock in seven. Natsu may have been confused about the happenings of Erza Scarlet, but his body understood her actions and responded accordingly.

She kissed a path to his cock and went to work. Cute moans passed the dragon slayer's mouth in response to her tongue teasing him up and down, side to side. She circled his head, then traced his shaft down to pop a ball into her mouth. Thanks to the wide variety of texts courtesy of Fairy Tail's resident bookworm Levy McGarden, Erza mimicked scenes described in the many sexual encounters littering the erotic fictions she enjoying browsing on lonely evenings.

"E-Erza..." Natsu almost whined, and she couldn't help but tease him more. Though he had grown into a handsome man the energetic dragon slayer remained a child at heart, oblivious to most things in the world and focused solely on growing stronger and finding new enemies to beat down. Gildarts was surely to blame for his constant desire for adventure. He was always on a job and hadn't returned yet returned from his most recent one, as expected.

"Natsu, does that feel good?" A coy smile split her lips as she jerked him off, thumb circling his engorged tip, smearing it with precum.

His words were tinged with excitement. "Feels kinda strange... My body is on fire, but whatever you're doin' to me, I don't hate it. Keep goin'." Erza smiled and continued. She planted kisses up and down his shaft, a hand fiddling with his balls, cock antsy and twitching and she knew what that and his scrunched up expression meant.

Deeming it time to get serious, Erza took him into her mouth. Her throat relaxed so as not to choke, breathing strictly controlled. Natsu's hand moved to the base of her skull and bunched in her hair, bliss coursing through him. Gildarts mentioned sexual intercourse back when he loitered around the guild more often. He'd seen a few magazines but never really understood its joy to the level Gildarts described. A feeling like no other, breathtaking... something along those lines, but now he understood.

Erza's tongue swirled around his erect organ, hands and mouth working in tandem to supply the greatest level of satisfaction she could provide. Before this Erza's sexual experience had remained with novels, magazines, and not much else. But those readings were enough to make her sexually apt. Recalling a scene she fancied, Erza smushed his throbbing cock between her breasts and received an immediate moan as compensation. Some were gruff groans, others cute sighs and whimpers that continued to remind the swordswoman Natsu was still so innocent. His body tingled, her tongue almost more than the mage could handle.

The knot building up at the base of his cock grew too much, he needed release. A soft gasp passed his lips as he came. Erza continued her swift pace without falter, slurping and sucking up what he dispensed. Like the many fictions she read, his come had a starchy, bitter taste to it. But despite the odd flavor she found it scrumptious, savory, addicting. Droplets of her quim fell onto the carpet, and thanks to his enhanced senses, Natsu could smell and hear it clearly. He wanted a closer inspection.

Erza gasped when Natsu tossed her onto the bed and appeared between her legs. She blushed as he sniffed her sex and then gasped again as he licked it. Natsu's proficient tongue provide reason to believe he'd done this before, his skill slacking her jaw, but the dragon slayer followed nothing but his instincts. He just wanted to taste her sweet juices, tongue plunging deep. Erza arched into him, slender fingers grabbing the redhead's hair. Deeper, yes, more, she called out. She had intended to pleasure him but certainly wasn't going to object to this course of action. When he returned to eye-level she was quick to kiss him and muddle the flavors, Natsu growing accustomed to his own bitterness.

His heart beat similar to when he partook in battle. Adrenaline pumped throughout his body, Erza's breasts squished against his chest a primary cause for the rush of blood. Her erect nipples poked at his flesh as a hand unabashedly beat him off, desiring his thick phallus inside her but confident Natsu hadn't figured it out yet. "Natsu, hold on."

"Why, it's gettin' good!"

"Lie back, I'll make it better," Erza said.

Taking her word for it and lying back as commanded, the curiosity that appeared on his features disappeared as Erza straddled him once more, sheathing his dick inside her. Heat, moisture, and rippling muscles surrounded him in a vice grip. Thanks to prior finger play the intrusion didn't sting, though his size was enough to stretch her more than imagined. Erza used his thighs to brace herself while bouncing up and down on his cock. The bed protested, creaking incessantly as she found a quicker rhythm.

Natsu groaned and moaned beneath her, pinching and groping her breasts. Pleasure held his eyes shut and lust sank his fingernails into her hips, pulling her down harder upon him. His overwhelming strength drew Erza to his body, panting in his ear as he took over. He couldn't remain beneath her any longer and flipped their positions, pinning her hands to the mattress, rutting her with superhuman vigor. Natsu had beheld Erza's breasts many times today but he couldn't resist sucking on the bouncing pair. Sucks and bites roused sounds of pleasure from the knight, each erect nipple treated the same vicious way. He held her close, wanting to feel the press of her chest against his; Natsu couldn't explain why but he liked it. Not just her chest, but the pussy that welcomed and sucked him in, the shrill cries passing her perfect lips, and the pleas of his name entering his ears.

His cock pumped like a piston into her wet pussy, perspiration from the heat of their coitus aiding the movement while he pounded the sense out of her with each merciless thrust. Erza secured her arm and legs around the grunting Salamander, accepting the pleasure he injected into her. His thrusts were wild, pure instinct, the need to soothe his aching cock driving him in and out of her in hopes of coming once again. And although the notion of having the seed of a dragon possibly result in offspring able to surpass them both was tempting, Erza couldn't have him finishing inside her.

Quickly Erza thrust up and Natsu's cock slipped out. He tried to return to the wet channel he'd grown addicted to but Erza wouldn't allow it. She grabbed his cock and guided him to her ass, and needing to be inside of her now more than ever, he entered without question. Erza screamed. A tear seeped from her duct having her ass plugged by his thick, blunt-red cock. In normal circumstances Natsu would raise hell, ask if she was okay, do whatever he had in order to comfort her, but dragon instincts had taken control. The need to mate, the need to fuck had drowned out such thoughts and he resumed his rutting, loving her hoarse screams.

The sweaty slapping became a drumbeat, noise from outside deafened thanks to their screams and cries. Erza moaned and groaned in synch with his thrusting in blissful delirium, hold tightening on Natsu as her orgasm threatened to boil over completely. He sounded like a real monster, masculine voice deliciously pleasing in her ear. She couldn't hold it any longer.

Natsu hilted himself with a snarl as a sticky jet of ivory erupted from his dick deep inside her anus. The sensation of his pulsing cock's payload flooding her burst the bubble of pleasure within her. She could hold him no tighter, enjoying pulse after pulse. He remained for quite some time and they were both simply panting masses of flesh by the time they returned from their mutual high. Erza felt somewhat saddened, empty without having his dick fill her.

Natsu hadn't felt this tired since squaring off against Jellal in the Tower of Heaven. He couldn't move, barely able to roll off Erza to lay beside her. The scent of sex was strong, her room practically bathed in it now. She didn't have the nose of a dragon slayer but could smell it too. "Erza... that was awesome," Natsu said.

"Yes, it was. A truly breathtaking experience I have never partaken with another and wish I had sooner." Erza wrapped her fingers around his flaccid member still leaking some come.

"Uh, Erza, what're you doin'?"

"Dwelling on the fact that this cock made me into a real woman, that's all. Next time around, I'll let you stay inside my pussy. How about it, Natsu?"

"If we get to do this again, I'm all for it!" Natsu's signature boyish smile graced his lips. "But I'm confused, why didn't you make me continue in your... uh... pussy, right?"

Erza chuckled. "If I had let you, there was a possibility we could have kids. Personally I don't mind, but I don't think you're prepared for such a grand undertaking, Natsu. Having a child takes a lot of responsibility and a child can't grow with a father who blows up every town he walks into. But don't worry… maybe sometime in the future I'll think about pulling the gloves off, but until then, safety."

"Safety?"

"No releasing yourself inside without proper birth control of a condom."

"What's a condom?"

"...I give up."


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, the review must be dealt with.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Sure, I'll write it.**

 **Tia Cullen: I… don't even know how that'd work. Natsu's dad is a dragon and the guy must be hung like a fucking horse XD How would any of that work? I'm not saying no, just curious. Unless you're talking about his human father from way back when.**

 **Guest: Mard Jeer or Jellal, eh? You got it.**

 **Thanatos125: I'm a bit iffy on Natsu and Juvia because of Juvia's undying loyalty to Gray no matter what situation. Bisca, too, because she and ballsack have been in love since day one.**

 **StreakFreak: Hot spring might be more than one chapter though, definitely. Cana sounds like a drunken night lol, and Levy would be before Gajeel when she somehow fell in love with the guy.**

 **Ains Ooal Gown: I have no qualms with either pairings listed, sure.**

 **Meazm: Sure, and I wouldn't mind making a part 2 here.**

 **Guest 2: Those ideas sound interesting, ESPECIALLY the first one. Natsu… I knew it wasn't gonna happen but that didn't stop me from getting agitated XD**

 **Guest 3: Another three-parter, eh? Lucy is gonna be busy this story, damn.**

 **Asharaez: Thanks! And no worries about future chapters, this fic won't end for quite a while.**

 **There are others but I spoke with them via PM, like this request here. It comes from Mugetsu1996. A NatsuXMira. Once again, I thank my beta Wild Blue Sonder. I swear, one day, I'm gonna get as good as she is! Check her out! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: His Little Demon**

Several weeks had passed since the dragon invasion and daily life had become laborious and remarkably dull. Rebuilding the city, aiding those wounded from the bout; there weren't many jobs posted other than damage control. And thanks to a particular dragon slayer's track record, fellow guildmates and soldiers wanted him off the streets and out the way lest he make matters worse. A prime opportunity, Mirajaine connived.

She managed to sneak Natsu to her room without drawing attention. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy were nowhere to be seen, and Elfman and Lisanna were helping with citywide repairs. The slayer belonged to her for the evening, property instead of a person. Yes, property; Mirajaine liked that prospect. A thing, her little plaything—her bitch. Lisanna would be jealous if she caught them but an excuse would suffice. She could give Lisanna a turn, or better yet, instead of watching her sister cave to desires repressed since childhood, they could simply share him.

Except Natsu had other plans.

He pinned her against the wall. Natsu nudged her legs apart with his knee and pressed it against her. Mirajaine pursed her lips, withholding a yelp. She closed her eyes on a moan when he leaned in and whispered, "You're mine, Mira". So deep, so husky, so sexy. Mira's cheeks burned and she felt her pussy tingle in anticipation as he tore off her clothes and tossed her onto the bed like a ragdoll.

She remained still, awaiting being made his own. She knew this night would be a rough one, Magnolia's resident demon set on draining the dragon slayer dry, but maybe, just maybe, she might have bitten off more than she could chew.

Natsu's clothes joined her tattered dress. Mirajaine's gaze fixed on his prick. Veins pulsed through the blunt red organ, length and width breathtaking yet eliciting fear in the demon's heart. How would he fit? She stared at his unreadable expression, curious of the thoughts running through his mind. Truth be told there was nothing other than mutual lust for the would-be seductress. He appraised the beautiful naked body of Mirajaine, humming in satisfaction.

The tingle coursing through her became a rush of excitement when the head of his cock met her labia. He rubbed it against her entrance, teasing her, Mirajaine moving with the languid motion. Another wave of arousal swept through the shape-shifting magus. Whether he deemed her wet enough or had enough foreplay, Mirajaine couldn't tell, but he lined up his cockhead with her pussy, ready to charge in.

As he pushed his bulbous tip into her sex, Mirajaine inhaled sharply. Her hope that he would slip in gently faded along with her consciousness. Everything went white. Her back arched, eyes rolled shut, and obedient pussy stretched to accommodate Natsu's unmatched size. She barely participated as he fucked her; her hands lay on either side of her head, full breasts bouncing with each thrust. Each stroke drew a squeal of delight from Mira's lips as she savored the abuse his prick inflicted on her cunt.

Her passage grew slicker and the familiar sensation of arousal continued to swell in her groin and constricted in her stomach. Her cunt worked hard lubricating the rough tool, squelching as he pumped. A sudden cry from Mira and her pussy clamped in reflexive response. She came as a tsunami of ecstasy washed away any vestiges of self-control she had as she bucked and gyrated, hyperventilating in sheer pleasure. And sensing her increased arousal, Natsu hips accelerated.

His hands attacked her bouncing chest, fingers circling and teasing her nipples. Sweat coated her perfect form and dripped off his. They were warriors with stamina beyond normal human capacity. Natsu, one of the most energetic guild members of Fairy Tail, would not give in to exhaustion so quick. The slapping sounds of their bodies slamming together probably could have been heard throughout the household, moans joining the clamor.

Mirajaine watched Natsu's slick-coated prick vanish and emerge like an afterimage. She bounced on the bed due to his incessant pounding and spread her legs for him to have more access. He went after her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in small, fast circles. The stimulation was exquisite and Mira fondled her own breasts. She smiled up at Natsu while groping and pinching, licking her lips, his strokes faster now.

Natsu pinned her arms to the comforter while she locked her ankles around his waist. His own pleasure built, finally dispensing the load that had been churning for weeks, bringing him to a standstill. Jets of hot come shot deep within her pussy, its warmth making her shudder and moan. During the lull he bent down and kissed her. His tongue invaded her already agape mouth, mirroring the intrusion of his cock. Mira wrapped her arms around his neck but the tender kiss didn't last much longer as he sat upright, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her onto her hands and knees. Despite the incredible amount, remained Natsu semi-erect. "Suck it."

Gently taking hold of him in both hands Mira kissed the sensitive head of his cock and felt him tremble a little as she started to stimulate him. She began with long, slow licks from the base of his shaft to the tip, feeling him harden as he watched her head bobbing below him. She traced patterns along his thick shaft and around his swollen balls heavy with come. Mira pressed hard as she slid her tongue up a bulging vein and smiled to herself as Natsu flinched in pleasure. She teased and tickled the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue, never keeping the same motion for too long. She flicked her tongue over the tip again, looking up at Natsu as she slowly, deliberately, slid his entire length inside her mouth, managing to downplay her reaction as she took him past her gag reflex and into her throat. Grasping Natsu's cock firmly with one hand at the base, Mira sheathed her teeth as she started to move, changing pace and pressure as he responded to what made him moan and buck his hips into her.

Mira savored the taste and smell of him—his sweat, the faint saltiness of his arousal washing over her taste buds—and she hummed quietly in appreciation, sending exquisite vibrations down his cock. He was so hard but velvety soft at the same time, her tongue playing with his most sensitive areas as her lips squeezed and pulsed around his impressive length. Natsu started gasping and breathing heavily and it drove her on, wanting to take more, to pleasure him fully. A mix of saliva and precum pooled at her lips. It lubricated his solid cock as she took Natsu down her throat again and again, a little farther and easier each time.

Natsu wrenched her hand off his prick in a burst of dominance, forcing her head into his pelvis and thrusting his hips hard and fast. Mira was stunned by the turn of events but loved it, feeling him possess her mouth as Natsu ground into her. The only noises Mira could make were garbled moans as he fucked her, struggling for air, the squelch of his cock sliding in and out mixing with her attempts to gag on the brutal and relentless intrusion.

Natsu released guttural groans as he felt himself reaching the point of no return, slamming his organ into her and holding it there as he exploded, his spunk spurting down her throat and out of her gaping lips. His prick pulsed and twitched in her mouth, releasing load after load as she began to writhe against his strong grip, whimpering as she ran out of air. Natsu waited until the last possible moment before releasing her and she collapsed on her knees, eyes wide while she panted and sputtered.

"My, Natsu, you were… really rough there." Mirajaine tried to get up, but Natsu flipped her onto her stomach instead. Still panting, she looked back at the redhead towering over her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mira?"

"A... little break."

"Break? What are you, tired?" Natsu yanked her against his crotch. "Too bad." He began slipping back and forth between Mira's ass, groaning at the exquisite feeling of her soft cheeks massaging the sides of his organ like his own personal fleshlight. "You, Lisanna... I have good ears, remember?"

"W-what?"

"Things won't turn out the way you want them to, Mira." Natsu pressed his bulbous head against her puckered rim and she gasped. He grunted as he tried shoving his girth past Mira's ass, feeling it slowly give way. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as his rough groan echoed around the room when he buried the head of his girthy shaft inside her tight canal.

By now Mirajaine was about to fall off the precipice of a second climax. Her tongue hung, drooling, in acceptance of Natsu's brutality. He kept up a steady rhythm and pushed her orgasm even further. She mouth opening and closing every now and again as Natsu bottomed her out. She grimaced with the pain of his cock slipping in and out of her depths. Mirajaine clenched the blankets and rocked back into him.

She turned her head to look at Natsu and saw a male in his full glory, impaling her, preparing to sow his seed deep within her body. Unspeakable joy claimed his face as his cock continued driving into an ass that had never felt a man in it before. In the midst of her hysteria she was still able to notice some new sensations. The growing bubble of ecstasy building in her belly started to reach a tipping point, her climax fast approaching, her moaning ragged. Mirajaine squealed out loud as the orgasm swept all her thoughts away, and totally succumbed to the raw pleasure that his masculine tool gave her.

Feeling her orgasm, Natsu increased his pace once again until she thought he might split her apart with his frenzied rutting. Natsu was little more than a caveman now, savagely asserting his ownership of and power over a hapless female, subjugating her to his will. Then finally he roared, literally, and came inside her once again. Mira felt his seed spill into her for the second time that day, spurt after spurt filling her up.

Natsu sighed and pulled out. Mirajaine laid limp, come oozing out her orifice. He rolled the magus on her back and jerked the last drops of his seed on her breasts, marking her. Her nostrils flared at the scent. And before she passed out, Mirajaine could have sworn she heard her sister's voice.

* * *

 **Potential three-parter incoming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awareness Bringer: Any character I like, I usually have three or four aside from MC. I have no problems with any pairings you have. And sounds like a cool gangbang idea.**

 **thehappy: Thank you very much. It's all thanks to my beta.**

 **ZKARYX: Sure.**

 **MysticNatsu02: No problem, and thanks!**

 **Meazem: I aim to please.**

 **Guest: Thoughts are appreciated and I'm glad that you're liking this even though this story isn't your cup of tea.**

 **FanfictionHunter: One chapter is OOC and one is not. Natsu is pretty ignorant when it comes to most things or flat out doesn't care. His ignorancy makes for fun stories.**

 **Guest: Mating? Aight.**

 **Guest 2: Don't worry about it, I don't care. It won't be a happy chapter, but fuck it, sure.**

 **Guest 3: Office? Sounds hot, kay.**

 **blazeking: Nobodies' asked for that pairing yet. Sure.**

 **Of course, before any chapter, I extend praise to Wild Blue Sonder for her amazing betaing and insist you check her out if you're in the mood for quality stories. This chapter is a NatsuXLucy. Along with requests, I'll be coming up with my own to post. Fear not, your times will come. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Shower before the war**

Lucy padded naked into her bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped in. The cool water helped ease her inner turmoil, but even though she already felt calmer, questions and concerns still bombarded her. Fairy Tail was a such small guild to be going up against an entire nation hosting hundreds of them. And one of their strongest members now fought for the opposing side, supposedly the strongest wizard in Fiore… She shook her head. She was supposed to be feeling relaxed yet negative thoughts kept surfacing. How could they win? What trump card aside from Natsu's claim could they bet anything on? And speaking of Natsu…

The shower door unexpectedly swept aside and she screamed in fright. There he stood wearing that stupid smile like there was nothing wrong with barging in on her like this. "Sup Lucy!" Natsu greeted. She stared at his naked form a little too long, almost forgetting to cover herself.

Lucy's face turned beet red. "What the hell, dude?! I'm still in here!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Then wait outside, you creep!"

Natsu groaned. "But you were takin' too long… Can't we just shower together? We have a war to fight tomorrow and this wastes less time, so make room." He stepped in and shut the shower door despite her protests. "What's the problem? Erza, Gray, and I used to do this."

"That's because you three are weird! You don't just come in here when another person is taking a shower, that's a crime!"

Natsu stared at her as if she were crazy. "We've seen each other naked dozens of times, so why does it matter? Erza and Mira don't care. Plus, the longer we stand around talking the more water we waste."

Lucy opened her mouth to object again but shut it when she came to terms with the fact that despite this ridiculous situation, he made a fairly good point. She was confident her landlord would slap her in the face with rent when it was due, and water almost always killed her. "Fine," she consented.

"Great! Now scoot." Natsu bumped Lucy to the side with his hips and got under the water.

Her cheeks darkened and her hands remained shielding her nether region. Lucy tried to alleviate the embarrassment with casual conversation. "Why don't you use your own shower?"

"The shower at my place blows. Happy keeps telling me to fix it but I always forget. We usually do well with the pond in the forest or the other guilds, but since Gramps told us to group up for tonight it's not like I could go home and leave ya here. Who knows when the enemy could strike? We need to stick together."

"Oh, that's… thoughtful of you." Lucy's arms returned to her sides.

"If I did leave you might end up getting into trouble, and I'd get blamed for it."

Her brow twitched. "And here I thought you were being an okay guy! Also stop hogging all the water, and use soap."

"Can you hand it over?" Natsu turned his head but Lucy forced him to look straight.

"Don't you even think of looking at me, got it, pervert?! I'll wash your back." Natsu simply shrugged. She grabbed the bar of soap and worked up a lather between her hands, wondering why the hell she really caved to his logic. She didn't know how she had forgotten how broad his shoulders were when he'd carried her on more than one occasion. "Where's Happy? Is he waiting outside?"

"He went to swing by Carla. He said he'll be back soon, though."

"Oh, I see. All right, raise your arms."

"Uh, I think I'll handle that myself, Lucy."

She was about to ask why, then grinned. "Don't tell me… are you ticklish, Natsu?"

He tensed. "N-no."

"Then prove it. Raise your arms, or are you bluffing? If you can't do this there's no way you can beat Alvarez."

"What?!" If there was one thing that got to Natsu, it was being called out. Lucy heard from Sting and Rogue that the only reason he was so fired up, apart from his dad, was due to some bet they made. Hilariously childish, but definitely something he would do. "Do your worst!" he declared, flinging his arms up.

"You asked for it!" Lucy went on the attack. Natsu bit his lip to keep himself in check but his endurance did not last. He burst out laughing and thrashed about, careful not to elbow Lucy. "Do you give up?" she asked.

"N-never!"

Lucy smirked and used her nails. He laughed harder, becoming breathless. "Give up!"

"Okay, okay! Haha! I-I give up, I give up!" Natsu coughed while regaining his breath. He faced Lucy and stomped his foot. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you weren't ticklish. Plus, that's what you get for peeking on a defenseless maiden like me." Lucy smiled in triumph.

"Maiden, huh?" Natsu stared in disbelief at the phrase.

"What's that face for?"

"I think you're overestimating yourself," he remarked.

"And what's that supposed to—?" Distracted by conversation, Lucy hadn't realized she left herself uncovered. She cried and shielded her exposed chest. "You couldn't have reminded me?!"

"Huh? How's that my fault? Besides, who cares? We've seen each other naked countless times."

"That's not the point! Ugh!" Lucy shoved the soap into Natsu's palm, pushed him out from beneath the stream, and offered him her back. "Just get it over with!"

Natsu blinked twice. "Ok...ay? Jeez, you're so weird."

"No, this is a normal reaction when a pervert tries to peep on you," Lucy returned. As his calloused hands worked the soap, her face flushed upon feeling something poke her butt. "U-uh, Natsu, could you… move back a little?"

"How come?"

"Your…" Lucy waved in the vague direction of his crotch. "It's poking me."

Natsu glanced at his dick and raised a confused eyebrow. "So?"

"So?!" Lucy exhaled an irritated breath. How could he be this dense? Then her thoughts shifted to what caused his erection in the first place. "Just… move back a little, please?" she asked, her soft tone almost drowned out by the water.

"If it really bothers you, sure." Natsu stepped back once.

"Thank you."

"Erza told me about this, said she learned it from a book. It gets like this when someone is aroused? Does that mean I'm aroused by you?"

"I… guess?" His ignorance on this subject was almost endearing in an odd sort of way. A man his age didn't know how his own body worked? Heck, did he even know what 'arousal' meant instead of just throwing out the term because Erza told him? Wait a second… "Did you ask Erza?"

"We were taking a shower together and this happened. She said it was normal and I shouldn't worry about it. It felt good when she did whatever she did to it," Natsu said.

Lucy was almost afraid to ask. "What did she do to you?"

Natsu closed his eyes in remembrance. "Honestly, I don't know. I think she started to suck it. What did she call it, a cromejob? No wait, a blowjob!"

Lucy could've sworn steam was coming from her ears. "That's not something you should be shouting about!"

"Is it bad?"

"Yes! I mean… no? It depends, but don't announce it to other people!"

"Loke does it," Natsu pointed out.

"Please don't follow his example… Wait what?! When?! Recently?"

"Yeah, I see him around every now and again. Had a good spar with him. Started talking about this one girl he met and all sorta junk I didn't understand. But he mentioned blowjob a couple times." Natsu quirked a brow at Lucy's silence. "Uh, everything okay?"

"I'm not sure." Lucy stared at the ground. He and Erza already…? Wait, did they have sex or was it just Erza being Erza? She looked back to Natsu who gave her a worried look, and she smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Do you want to do what Erza and I did?" Natsu asked after a muse.

"What?!" She spun to face him, wide-eyed.

"It's called sex, right?" he pressed.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's out of the question!"

"Isn't that why you were upset?" Lucy averted her eyes without a word. "When I said Erza and I had sex, you got all mad and weird. Isn't that because you want to have sex with me? That's what Erza said."

Lucy mentally cursed her before responding. "That's not it, Natsu. I don't care what you and Erza do, but it's weird hearing it so casually."

"So… it's not because you want to have sex with me?"

She blushed. "No!"

"Your nose is twitching, Lucy. You're lying."

Lucy covered her nose. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Every time you lie, your nose twitches and your voice cracks and you make this weird face."

"D-does it?" Lucy was genuinely surprised by that observation. She never knew she did that. Is that how her mother always caught her lying?

"Yeah. So I know when you're lying."

"I don't know what you mean…" Her gaze flicked between her feet and his cock before settling on her painted nails. Her body burned, and not from the hot water cascading over it.

"I want to have sex with you, Lucy," Natsu said.

She remained silent for a moment. "Is that why you came in here?"

"I actually just wanted to take a shower, but being in here with you made me remember what Erza told me."

A lump formed in her throat. "What did she tell you?"

"That when I get hard like this around you, it's different than anyone else." Natsu cupped one of her breasts in his palm. The sensation sent a tingle down her spine all the way to her core, which was starting to moisten in response to his touch. "I kinda get what she means…"

"Natsu…" Small whimpers and moans passed her lips as the pads of his fingers caressed her underboob. "How do you feel with me compared to Erza?"

"I feel really light and happy. My heart starts racing like when I'm fighting someone, and I want to touch you. But when we go our separate ways and I can't see you until tomorrow, when you kick me out of your house, I get depressed. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm with you, it's different." Natsu used his index finger and thumb to massage her nipples, making her shiver as the pleasure shot straight to her core. "Erza said this is where it's sensitive." He slipped a hand down between her thighs to stroke her. "Here, too." Lucy quivered and instinctively closed her legs, but Natsu could still maneuver. "Does it feel bad?"

"No…" Quite the opposite. Lucy had never had a man touch her like this. Natsu simply trying to cover her chest or Cana's light gropings didn't make her feel the way she did now. She parted her legs to give him more leeway, leaned against him and closed her eyes. Lucy relaxed in his hold, his hard chest against her back more comfortable than any pillow. "Natsu, that's love. Not the love you have for friends, but something more, something intimate. Romantic."

"Romantic?" he echoed.

"Yeah…" Lucy turned her head to face him. She cupped a cheek and softly added, "something special," before pressing her mouth against his. Judging by his startled reaction and failure to appropriately kiss back, either he and Erza didn't do much kissing or Natsu wasn't adept yet. She stroked his member, the thick organ hot in her hand, and as her pace increased so too did his.

Her legs trembled, ready to buckle, worse so when his fingers intruded. He moved exactly how Erza instructed, careful in his quickening not to startle her. His cock twitched in response to her constant moaning. Natsu couldn't keep his fangs at bay and bit her, her head dropping back. His fingers pumped faster as he began thrusting into her hand to appease the ache in his groin until he couldn't take it and hauled Lucy against the wall. The feral look in his eyes made her breath hitch. Natsu gripped his cock and guided it towards her womanhood. As the head of his dick made contact with her labia, a surge of pleasure welled up in her groin. Her breathing picked up as his chest pressed against the swell of hers. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No!" The answer came out more aggressive and needy than she anticipated. "No, keep going." Lucy winced as he entered, filling her to the brim. There wasn't much room to maneuver in the shower so his initial motions weren't too vigorous; despite the lack of space, Natsu managed. He had enough friction and force to made her squeak every time he thrust into her. Her thighs were spread pretty awkwardly with his hips lodged firmly between them, and her hands now gripped his powerful shoulders for balance as he rutted.

Natsu reached down to grab the backside of her knee, lifting her leg as far up as he could. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, fearful of toppling over. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder, occasionally sucking her teeth. His actions should have been excruciating by now but in place of pain all she felt were spikes of pure pleasure being rammed home deep inside her.

"Harder…" Lucy begged.

"Doesn't the first time hurt or something?" Natsu wondered.

"I'm fine, please, harder!" Lucy almost yelled and he obeyed without another word.

The water running down their bodies caused a smacking noise as his hips slammed into hers. She could feel herself getting wetter and so could he. Just as she neared her climax, Natsu's strokes quickened and his grunts became louder and more bestial. Lucy's first cock-induced orgasm hit her like a freight train, surging through her body like a tsunami of pure ecstasy. Natsu soon reached his own limit; with a snarl he thrust himself as deeply as possible, coming hard. The sensation of being filled with his seed forced the celestial magus over the brink a second time and another orgasm swept through her body.

Natsu held her as close as possible, pressing his huge chest against her own and of no mind to pull out just yet. Emboldened by her ongoing climax, Lucy kissed him once more. He definitely didn't have a knack for it like thrusting. When they separated she was breathless and utterly spent as the flood-waters of her ecstasy finally ebbed. She clung to Natsu, requiring an anchor to keep her from being swept out to sea by the sensations brought on by this most intimate of intrusions. Natsu's own emotional high took a while longer to subside as he remained inside her, making absolutely sure that his seed would take hold. His eyes were still shut, basking in this sense of accomplishment.

A dollop of his spunk spilled from her pussy when he finally withdrew. He slowly relaxed his hold and she slipped from his arms, sliding down the wall of the shower until she was slumped in the corner, breathing heavily, legs splayed as their mingled fluids dribbled from her sex. He was still hard and approached; Natsu slipped his erect organ past her lips without fuss. He rocked back and forth, Lucy just sucking as he used her mouth at his leisure. She closed her eyes and thought about him and Erza doing something like this. Knowing her, she probably took more aggressive action. She wasn't ready for anything crazy. Lucy knew her limitations, and even Natsu's now-savage rutting was a little more than the celestial mage could handle. All she could do was keep her throat relax to avoid choking.

"Fuck!" Natsu grit his teeth as he came once again. Her eyes bulged momentarily at the bitter yet not terrible taste, then shut to concentrate. She suckled delicately on his prick, and once drained, Natsu pulled out. Lucy was somewhat sad it ended. She stood up while using the wall for balance and fell into Natsu's arms almost immediately. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just… leave me in here for a bit, I need to wash myself off." Natsu ensured she could stand unattended before stepping out. Lucy leaned against the wall for support. Her hand dropped to caress her sex, contemplating the fact Natsu had been there moments ago. She wasn't worried about the repercussions that may follow, sighing contentedly.

Amid her stroking came the town bell signifying an incoming enemy. She gathered her bearings and dashed out of the shower. In her bedroom stood a re-clothed Natsu and Happy ready to fly out the window. "They came early, Happy and I are gonna met up with Wendy and Gajeel."

"All right. Be careful," Lucy said.

"Will do!"

"And!" Lucy called before they could fly off, blushing. "When this is over, we can do it again."

Natsu flashed his large whites. "Of course!"

Happy grinned coyly. "Do what again?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way, c'mon!" With an "Aye sir" Happy and Natsu catapulted into the sky, far too laser-focused on the airships overhead to hear what Lucy shouted at them. She gave up knowing her voice no longer reached them.

"I swear…!" Despite Natsu's acute hearing, he went deaf at the sight of action. Her annoyance and irritation shifted to anticipation and happiness. 'That's my Natsu. Emphasis on the "my" from now on,' she mentally gloated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: Thank you. I'll see what I can do with that Wendy.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I'll get to that second part of the three-parter soon enough. Maybe a chapter after this.**

 **ObeliskX: Sure, don't mind. It'll be wierd though lmfao.**

 **Guest 2: No problem. And thank you for the kind words.**

 **CrimsonDemon666: Yep, and maybe more series' to be added. Got no problems with your requests.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Not all of them will be Natsu, but from the requests, most of em will.**

 **I read chapter 25 of 100 year quest and couldn't help myself. NackXLucia! Oh my god fucking kill me right now... XD Beta read by Wild Blue Sonder!**

 **Chapter 4: Punishment**

Lucia yelped as she was thrown onto the bed. Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed being caged beneath Nack, her breath quickening as his evil grin elicited excitement rather than fear. He gripped a breast, his fingers sinking into the supple flesh as if it were a cushion. "You don't listen too well, do ya?" Lucia's lips pursed in an attempt to suppress a moan as Nack kneaded her breast. "I told you, I won't play a role that makes me look even the least bit idiotic. What did you do about it?"

"F-forgive me, Nack, I tried my best…"

"And, as always, it's not good enough. Now I'm stuck with this damn role…" Nack ran a finger across her full bottom lip. "Turn around. All fours."

"Y-yes, sir." Anticipation laden her words as she obeyed, her face burning scarlet as he flipped her skirt up. Lucia looked back at him just before his hand smacked her ass so hard her back arched and eyes closed, the assistant unable to contain her moan. "I'm sorry!" she whimpered.

Nack licked his lips and struck again. He loved how her fleshy bum rippled, how her back and head arched farther with each strike, and how red her ass turned. The ace of the Fairy Nail guild heard some noise behind him but didn't care to look now, laser-focused on the undoing mess of his other becoming limp and even more submissive. She raised her ass for him to strike again, vying for the sensual impact, but he had other plans.

"Apologies won't save you, Lucia." Nack tossed his designer clothes to the other side of the room. When he hadn't struck again Lucia faced him, her eyes gleaming with want and need, glowing ever brighter once locked onto his cock. The dirty girl always got like this, and Nack presumed she did shit like this because she wanted to be punished. Fine by him. Nothing made him happier than watching his little Lucia fall apart at his will and whim.

"Even though I'm still sore?" Lucia breathed out and stroked herself above her panties. Nack could only imagine how wet she was by now.

"You think I care?" Nack gripped the frilly purple fabric and ripped it off. She gasped when he did so and moaned without shame while his fingers ran up and down her sex. "Bad little girls like you need to learn what happens when they don't obey their superiors. And until you learn that valuable lesson, you better get used to it."

Then I guess I'll never learn. Lucia opted to save the quip for herself. She didn't fight when Nack flipped her around none too gently and responded with great enthusiasm to his kiss. He took possession of her hot, sweet mouth hard enough to bruise. He wrapped her long, blonde strands of hair around his hand and controlled the slant of her mouth and depth of their kiss. Their tongues tangled, and with a low, primal growl in his throat he guided a hand between her legs and stroked her. And once his two trusty digits, much thicker than hers, began pumping, she couldn't stop her hips from bucking.

More did his appetite grow. No longer was this kiss good enough to satiate his hunger, and with one more thorough, erotic lick in her mouth and bite of her bottom lip, Nack ended the kiss and sank his fangs into the pulse of her neck. With a gasp her head tipped back, uncaring if other guild members heard her loud moan.

Nack, impatient, ripped off her bodice and filled his palms with her plump flesh, groping her breasts and lightly pinching her nipples. Lucia writhed, becoming restless once his mouth descended to appreciate her glorious breasts. Nack flicked a rigid nipple, then sucked it deep within his mouth. Clutching his hair so hard his scalp began to scald, Lucia arched into him and Nack decided it about time to get things started.

Disregarding her protests when his fingers and mouth withdrew, he hauled her up against the wall. Nack gave her one more kiss, wild and hot, before turning her around to face the wall. The position arched her back and jut her delectable ass out to him. Nack hummed and brought his hand down on her still-red cheek, the delivery hard enough to make his own palm smart. "Nack..." Lucia moaned, his name a bewitching invocation on her lips.

A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he straddled her, close enough for his erection to rest against her upturned bum. He gripped her hips and slipped his cock between her thighs. Nack heard her breathing increase while he ran his thick member along her labia, coating himself adequately in her slick. "Spread your legs wider," he ordered, satisfaction pumping through his veins when she did so immediately and with matching enthusiasm.

Nack, the bastard he knew he was, dipped his hand to feel how utterly drenched she was. His languid circles around her clit quickened as did her pulse, and her eyes widened with outrage when he stopped just on the edge of her orgasm. "No, sir, please," she begged without shame, "don't stop! Keep going!"

"Ah, you want me to listen to you now?" Nack whispered in her ear and snuck a hand around to tweak a nipple. "You want to come, hm? You want that, don't you?"

"Yes, god yes!" Her voice was hoarse, frantic. "Please, forgive me, sir! I tried, I tried—I really did but I couldn't change your role. I pleaded and begged but they wouldn't listen to me." She managed to exhale as a rush of moisture coated his length. His desire to be inside of her tight channel, to feel her clench around him as she reached the end intensified as she carried on. "I'll change it, I'll change it—I'll do whatever I can to give you a better role, so please don't stop, sir! Please, fu—!" Before the sex-crazed assistant could utter the vulgarity unheard by any member, Nack slammed into her with a merciless thrust up so hard she lifted up on her toes to accommodate for his size. "Oh god!" Lucia cried out, whimpering and clawing the wall as he pumped in earnest. He worked himself in and out with devastating precision, granting her the friction she knew he craved just as much as she. Her hips moved counterpoint to his rhythm, shameless in taking what she needed.

Grip firm on her golden tresses, he turned her head and slanted his mouth over hers. Nack gorged himself on those decadent sounds she made, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Lust surged through his veins, Fairy Nail's ace on the precipice of his orgasm, yet this was the only instance where he never wanted to finish first and settled for last or at best a tie. Wanting her to reach her climax before him, Nack reached down to rub her clit hard, just how she liked it.

Lucia's body trembled as she muffled a cry of bliss upon reaching a monumental orgasm. Her eyes rolled skyward, and the way her pussy milked him, clenching and pulsing around him, catapulted him closer to his own. But it was the needy calls of his name against his lips that finished him off. His throat vibrated in a guttural growl, the orgasm that ripped through him so sublime his vision blurred momentarily.

Nack collapsed on her back with a replete groan while she hummed as his warm jism shot into her. With nothing left to give, his dick went flaccid. A dollop of seed ran out and down her legs. Nack stepped back but Lucia remained glued to the wall, a sign she had been fucked hard and well. All he did was toss her on the bed and went to grab his clothes. "Make that be your lesson. I'm going home for bed, and make sure you didn't forget your spare key." Footsteps prompted him to turn around. Lucia's lips covered his and he opened his mouth for her tongue to slide in.

"I did forget it…" Lucia parted to say. She splayed her hands over his toned chest. "So, let's stay here for the night."

A jolt of blistering heat shot straight to his cock and he squeezed her ass with a firm, dominant grip. "I see I haven't fixed that mouth of yours."

"No, sir, you haven't…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Zephyr47: I'm doin' it now.**

 **Draconic king: I had a mind to have Cana a dominant for Natsu later down the line.**

 **Guest 1: Erza and Lucy sounds fine by me.**

 **Guest 2: Thank you.**

 **agarfinkel: I will think about it.**

 **Guest 3: They will get their own solo fuck later on. Right now, enjoy the threesome.**

 **Guest 4: I'll think about it.**

 **Back again, hello, and thank you for tuning in again. Time I continue my three-parter for Natsu, Mira, and Lisanna and we have a threesome. Some warning: double penetration and use of magical dildo. By the way, I have opened a discord channel with a friend. The link is in my profile and I welcome you all to stop by and hang out. If mine does not work, head over to TheThotAudit (another author and my friend) and try that one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Innocent no longer**

Lisanna gulped. Beneath him, she could do nothing but stare. Natsu peered down at her with the most intense gaze, like he was gearing up to battle a powerful enemy. She always thought he looked cool, dangerous, ready to fight tooth and nail in defense of his friends. Now, Lisanna could not think the same. Especially with her older sister sprawled beside her covered in sweat, possibly unaware she entered the room and become Natsu's new target.

His warm hands caressed her thighs. Lisanna opted for a light dress set for the smoldering day; she wore a beige short skirt and a pink tank top. That meant most of her smooth, pristine skin was presented for his viewing and touching pleasure. She didn't know the details of his sudden attitude change, perhaps Mira evoked some magic spell to unleash something deep inside him—she didn't know. But did she really care? His intense gaze was… so sexy… He looked hungry. Already were her panties dampened.

"What happened to Mira...?" Her voice faltered. There wasn't any use in pretending, no need to feign ignorance.

Natsu grabbed her hand, guided it to his newly hardened prick, then coiled her hand around him. Hot, smooth, he pulsed in her palm. "Is that really what you want from me?" Natsu's expression matched his intense gaze. "Suck my cock. It's what you've always wanted, right? To get this chance to 'use me'? I have good ears."

Her face went beet red. Lisanna didn't try and deny his claim. Often she and Mira chatted about Natsu, mostly her bringing him up and Mira adding to the conversation. But she did not think Mira would gun for him before she got the chance. By the look on her face, her big sister had the time of her life and Lisanna was ready to enjoy the same pleasure that betided her older sister. And without another second of pointless meditations, Lisanna knelt before him, and immediately went to work.

Lisanna swiped her tongue over his precum furnished head, her right hand stroking him while the left played with his balls. She hummed at the taste. Peculiar, the otherwise salty flavor spurred the take-over mage. Lisanna lapped his head, then licked the underside of her erect curvature. His masculine, musky scent sent a shudder down her spine.

She lathered his entire length in saliva, appreciative of its impressive size and a showing how much she loved it. Lisanna wanted to taste more of him, and her first lunge, the dragon slayer's cock fastened in the back of her throat and she gasped a little when it did. A little more, she motivated herself and, relaxing her throat, took his organ down her gullet with a second full dive.

Natsu's eyes stapled shut enveloped by her hot, willing orifice. She bobbed slow and steady, sounds of pleasure intermingled with annoyance from her torturous pace. Natsu bucked his hips sharply, a clear indicator for a tempo change. Lisanna made no such motion to change her pace and looked up at him. He glared at her, one her sister probably received. It served for a warning, and she only received the one. Natsu weaved his fingers into her hair and took command.

Her eye's stretched to the force of impact against his crotch. Natsu bit his lip and a growl poured out his mouth while he fucked her face, Lisanna's head practically bouncing back and forth. Saliva drizzled from her lips as she struggled to swallow everything. The lack of control she had held a unique perversion she minded none at all. The slippery noise of slurping and swallowing, and her huffs and puffs through her nostrils rocketed him closer to his orgasm. And she adjusted so quickly. Lisanna hollowed her mouth, circled her tongue around his tool, and tightened her mouth to form a seal that arched his head far back.

Natsu made somewhat frightening sounds in his euphoric haze. His thick tool speared down her gullet again and again, giving her all the precum she could want. It fizzled on her tongue, and the fact this little roughhousing was the tip of the iceberg caused her pussy to clench. She commanded a hand to attend to her aching sex, the ability to mult-task proving increasingly difficult the longer he thrust himself into her throat.

"I'm coming…!" Natsu trembled, his breathing itching between grunts as the pressure in his loins tightened. With one good thrust that fastened him down her gullet, a guttural groan poured from Natsu while he dispensed his load. Lisanna's eyes squeezed shut to focus and jism she could not swallow dribbled down her chin, the take-over magus made no attempt to remove herself from him. Not until he yanked her off the ground, ripped her tank top off, sat on the bed and placed her astride his lap.

Lisanna, still breathless, licked away the string of semen on her lip corner. "Did you like my mouth? I felt that good?"

"Just like Mira, today, you will be mine." Natsu tapped her skirt. In a flash did her skirt and panties disappear in a flicker of flames and his hands filled with her plump breasts. She ground against his erect member, impatient to feel him inside of her. To finally experience the cock which left her breathless, throat sore and begging for more, fill her. Natsu nipped at her nipple, then sucked her deep into his mouth. And if she did not cease her brazen grinding, he would come far too soon.

Natsu grabbed her waist and prevented her from any further motion. Lisanna smiled and fondled his chest. "Were you about to come again?"

"If it isn't inside you, there's no point." Natsu had marked Mira already, now Lisanna was next.

"Then..." The willing, ready, and waiting mate picked her rear up. She aligned his dick with her weeping cunt and sighed together with Natsu as she sheathed him. So wet and slick, he sunk in with ease. "So big…!" Lisanna moaned, the expanse frying her nerves. "I can't believe I can hold you..."

"He _is_ quite big." Came the voice of Mira. Lisanna gasped and looked behind her where her big sister stood. "All your noise woke me up earlier than I thought. Now, I want in, too." A magic circle appeared and she retrieved a dildo from it. "Natsu, you don't mind, do you?"

"I don't."

Lisanna gulped knowing what Mirajaine planned. She asked anyway. "What are you going to do…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mirajaine pushed the base of the dildo into her sex. Like Lisanna anticipated, the preternatural phallus went limp until she brought the thing up with a few strokes. Today, she would get her money's worth. "I'm going to join in."

Natsu took the cue to lean back and spread her ass nice and wide for Mira. The demon taker-over mage evoked magic cuffs around his sister's wrists behind her back, then pressed her tip against her pucker. With one hard push, she penetrated her. The force of her slam caused Lisanna to jut forward a little closer to Natsu and cried out from the increased pressure inside her. She took a few deep breaths, the noise she made hard to distinguish from pleasure or pain. Perhaps both, as the mage undoubtedly swelled with a myriad of sensations brand new to her.

Lisanna went limp on Natsu. Their hard, smooth organs thrust deep into her, retrieving swiftly to ram in once more. Beneath, Natsu managed shallow, yet strong drives. Mounted behind, Mira opted for longer, still powerful strokes. She exited to the tip, then forced herself back in. The way her ass stretched and flexed around her, the magical sex tool well worth the money linked to her senses, made her eyes rolled.

Her passage churned more lubricant for Natsu's pumping member, the squelching noise of his cock slipping in and out of her reaching her ears. A tingling sensation surged through her entire body, her climax at hand and said knowledge prompting Natsu and Mira to put a little more pep in their step. The growing waves of bliss coursing through her soon became too much to handle, and her consciousness faded into a world of white reaching her apex. Absolute bliss. But she could still hear the duo grunting with effort as they thrusted into her.

Strokes somewhat in synch fell out of touch. Sensing her increased arousal spiraled the two into a nigh-uncontrollable rush. The walls of her pussy rippled as did her anal passageway. Natsu picked her head up to kiss her and his tongue invaded her already parted mouth, mirroring the intrusions. Lisanna returned the kiss best she could in her hysterical euphoria, the double penetration delivered by Mirajaine and Natsu more than the girl could handle. Sure she would feel this in the morning.

Mirajaine leaned over her and commanded her hands to grope her sister's chest. "You came so fast, Lisanna. Don't worry, we'll give you want you want now." She tweaked her nipples and Lisanna squealed. Natsu's rutting abruptly intensified to her tightened passageway, able to feel Mira's dick between the membrane that separated the two holes speed up.

Mirajaine was the first to give up her futile resistance against her climax. A profuse amount of ivory dispensed into her ass, news to Lisanna the sex toy held the same capabilites of a man's cock in every regard. But there was something about Natsu's all natural dick, the heat of his seed and feel of him hilt her as he growled with a delicious, masculine roar. Lisanna favored the real over the fake.

"Phew." Mira wiped the sweat off her brow. She slipped out and watched her dispensed seed seep out Lisanna's emboldened hole. Natsu slipped out himself, Lisanna marked and limp on his body despite now freed from her bonds. Well-fucked and exhausted, Mira knowledgable how beat she felt after Natsu had his way with her, Lisanna would be down for quite some time. Mumbling gibberish as she lamented how empty she felt without him, and how she planned to correct that later.

* * *

 **I've had a mind to make a fic solely for Mira, Natsu, and Lisanna one-shots because I happen to favor these two (most Lisanna) over quite a lot of the other girls. Look out for that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest 1: Sure.**

 **Guest 2: Someone requested that, too. I'll get around too it.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: I would only assume you mean Juvia? Have to figure out how to get these guys to slap crotches. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest 3: That'll come up a little later. Someone asked previously for her to be fucked by Natsu's rivals.**

 **GUest 4: Sounds like an odd and fun story to write. Can be wholesome, can be messy.**

 **Palrastein: Igneel... is a dragon. Also, frankly, I'm not toooo interested in writing this one, but my mind might change as time goes. Already promised I'd genderbend two characters.**

 **I reached over one hundred favs and follows for this story! Thank you! For that, I decided to crank out another chapter relatively early. This one someone requested back in January and I think it's time I give this person the NatsuXErzaXGray they wanted. I must admit, this chapter is a little messy on the edges though. Oh, and the link in my profile didn't even appear. It's there now, if anyone is interested in hanging out in a discord server. Just remove the spaces you see. Now, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: A tight spot**

Trapped between bedrock wouldn't be what Erza deemed remotely ideal. Worse so, instead of lending her a hand, Natsu figured it would be best to laugh at her expense. All her wiggling around, Erza managed half of herself on the other side of the space where Gray tried but failed to pull her out. "Would you quit goofing around and help?!" Erza snapped at Natsu.

"Aw, what's the matter, Erza? There's no rush." Natsu said between chuckles. He knew Erza would snap his neck when she broke free of her prison, so he chose to take advantage of this opportunity. Not every day he gets to one-up her.

Gray sighed, much better at hiding his own amusement. "Besides, getting you out of this without smashing the rocks'll be a pain. Infrastructure's so fragile it's a miracle this place hasn't caved in yet."

"This is ridiculous...!" An idea popped into Erza's head. "Natsu! Can't you use your fire magic to melt the rock?"

"I could, but I won't," Natsu said.

"C'mon, we don't have time for this, Natsu. Just let her free." Gray had that idea the moment she got stuck but decided to keep that to himself. Seeing her squirm and whimper to be free was... cute.

Natsu folded his arms. "No way man! Especially not after what she did to me the other day. She knows what I mean." Gray's interest mildly peaked when Erza went stiff. "Payback time, heh heh."

Erza and Gray's ears twitched when they heard a strange sound. From his vantage point, Gray couldn't see much of Natsu. But Erza could feel something hard and hot on her thigh. Her entire face went scarlet identifying the strange shape and sensation. "What are you doing?!"

"Like I said, payback time. Thought I wouldn't get my chance, but now I've got one and I'm takin' it!" Natsu slipped his cock between the canyon of her ass like a flashlight. Erza gasped and quivered feeling his hot organ slide back and forth between her bum, smearing her with his precum come.

Gray's brows knitted. "What are you two doing?"

"You'll see soon!" Natsu grinned. He rubbed his cockhead along her vulva, smearing her with his arousal. Erza's opening and closing mouth, juts forward to his head's teasing entries, and yelps tilted Gray's head in confusion. More so when she seized up. Unbeknownst to him Natsu buried himself eight-inches deep in her core. Her soaking channel stretched obediently to accommodate his considerable length and girth.

She went cross-eyed and Natsu stilled lest he finished prematurely, his dick so large she had to spread her legs. Natsu growled and his head reclined in utter bliss, surrounded by her wet loving sex which welcomed him any hour of the day.

"Uh, Natsu, what are you up too back there?" Her expression prompted his question. She looked disoriented but pleased. Suddenly his pants felt tight.

"Repaying Erza for the other day. She's pretty tight on this end, how about you try yours?"

"N-Natsu, you…!" Erza's proclamation for vengeance died on her lips. Feeling his massive, thick shaft stir inside of her rolled her eyes back. Unconsciously did her hips circle with his and her walls stroked him. There, Gray got the picture and his face turned dark. "If I do this, ah, you free me. Agreed?"

"Fine by me. Hey, Gray, are you getting in on this?" Calmed enough that fear of premature dispenser no longer proved an issue, Natsu wanted to kick this off yesterday and wouldn't wait long for Gray to shout back an answer. Glad when he received a quick one.

"Y-yeah." Gray unzipped his pants and retrieved his erect tool. He stepped closer and wormed himself into her mouth, expanding her gorgeous, full, light-pink lips around him. A combination of natural musk and sweat frizzled on her tongue and she clenched around Natsu. The Dragon Slayer didn't wait for Gray to begin.

Aid by his supernatural strength thanks to years of training, struggles, and tough battles, Natsu plunged himself in reckless abandon. Thrusting his now aching cock in and out of her tight, stroking orifice adoring every second of it. Hands like steel traps gripped her waist, sure to leave bruises once he let go. His strokes were faster, less controlled. Before long the squelching sound of him sliding in and out of her became audible, as was the sound of his groin slapping her ass with each thrust.

Each pound edged Erza forward. So much so Gray didn't have to move for her soft lips to run from shaft to tip, but he wasn't about to stand there and let Natsu alone enjoy himself. Gray grumbled and his head reclined. His fingers entwined in her scarlet locks and he propelled himself down her gullet. Wrapped in the recesses of her throat, lathered in saliva and every ridge traced by her tongue, his restraints and concerns all but left him to enjoy the bliss of being worked by her mouth.

Gray always considered Erza beautiful. When they used to bathe together his erection made his sexual attraction to his childhood friend clear. But Natsu had beaten him to the beneficiary relationship. He assumed the reason Erza took him so well, why they often went on missions alone and came back late, was because they were messing around. Plus, he had Juvia to worry about. At least here he can obtain experience.

Erza wasn't in her proper mindset. Thoughts affixed on the massive cock that knocked against her cervix and the other which deprived her of proper air supply, pleasure generated in powerful waves of electricity. The scarlet warrioress was no virgin. Natsu had taken her innocence on their way back from a mission years ago. She could still remember the day, how hot she felt pinned against the tree bark being emptied into for an extended period she could not recall. By the time they ceased, night had long since fallen.

It wasn't meant to be some long affair. She had heard talks and tales of sex, Natsu happened to be present at that time. One led to two, then a prolonged session of screams, grunts, and messy, messy orgasms. Erza did the best she could to thrust back into Natsu and bobbed her head for Gray simultaneously, but the boys seemed to be handling themselves well enough.

The meaty sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed the cavern, accompanied by balls slapping her chin and thighs when she closed them. Natsu hissed, the vice grip her pussy had him in rocketing him closer to the finish line. He could feel it. The knot at his base, the raw energy pooling like magic power as he prepared to unleash a secret art. Calloused hands sank into her rippling white bum to squeeze and pull, then he gave her nice surprise shoving three fingers into her ass.

Erza's scream vibrated around Gray's pulsing member. He grabbed her head and slammed his crotch into her. Breathing, already difficult, became more challenging for Erza. He loved the slurping and gulping noises she made trying to swallow all of his fluids, some flowing down her chin. The scent of Gray's masculine musk and force, Natsu's inhuman pounds, and his three fingers left the re-quip wizard dizzy and frayed. Her eyes were glazed over and watery, nearly retreated into their sockets as Natsu adjusted his angle to attack that nice little spot she loved.

Natsu slammed forward fueled by purpose. He relished in Erza, knowing he dominated this woman when she openly and shamelessly pleaded for him to keep going and fuck her harder. But he knew this had to come to an end eventually. She coiled around his elongated cock, and he could hear her moaning even though Gray stuffed her mouth.

Another wave of arousal swept through her, coalescing in her sex as more juices flowed freely. His cock doused in arousal. Erza's passage grew slicker as his thrusting continued, the familiar feeling of arousal growing in her groin. It spread to her stomach, a sure sign she was coming to the edge and reached it far sooner than he anticipated. Then, Natsu heard Gray grunt.

Gray deposited his load. His thrumming cock sprayed copious amounts of jism down her throat and he didn't stop thrusting until flaccid. A relief like no other came over the ice-make wizard. He had never done anything like that before. A few girls always approached him for a hot romp, but he always declined. But he was more willing to indulge Juvia now that's he's experienced this taste of heaven. Natsu didn't seem too far behind.

The Dragon Slayer did his damndest to fend off his orgasm. Her toes curled and voice rang throughout the cave. No longer muffled by Gray, he could listen to the beautiful melody of her broken, ragged gasps and pleas for him to fill her up. She would get her wish and then some, Natsu always made sure to deliver. And he knew once they saw this mission's end, he would be seeing her in bed. Hell, if she could wait long enough. She might pull him over in some alleyway and have at it there, not that he minded.

A tsunami of ecstasy washed over her. Erza began hyperventilating in sheer pleasure, reaching her crescendo for the second time. Feeling her orgasm, Natsu accelerated his strokes once again until she thought he might split her apart. His frenzied rutting soon came to an abrupt end. Arriving at his peak, dancing on the precipice of his climax for long enough, he lodged himself deep into her cunt shooting ropez of semen into her convulsing sex.

Erza cried out in utter bliss being filled to the brim by his searing thick load. The gush of his hot seed shooting into her one jet after another sent a sensual chill up and down my spine. Almost enough to make her come a consecutive time, missing the mark by a hair. His head reclined milked by her and rocked a few times, then re-fastened himself. God, he loved the way she felt under a climax. Rivulets of ivory and quim ran down her thighs and dripped onto the floor, forming a muddle of their secretions.

Erza rose on her tip-toes as he pushed. Far too hot in her standard armor, she re-quipped her Clear Heart Clothing. She gave a shudder when he exited. Natsu melted the bedrock per the agreement, pulled Erza up the face him, and as if she expected him, opened her mouth for his tongue. The kiss was short but passionate. He kneaded her chest, nipples pronounced clearly through her white bandages and he couldn't help tweak them.

"How you guys're still at it, is beyond me…" Gray, who sat slouched on a rock, sighed.

The redhead breathed out, a string of saliva connecting their bottom lips. She ran a finger along his shaft. "We'll continue this later." Erza walked on and Natsu drew his pants back up. She stopped at Gray. "I hope you know, a girl isn't satisfied with just one."

"Shut up…" Gray blushed, knowing what that little tidbit was for. More specifically _who_. Gray crossed to Natsu and couldn't help ask, "What exactly _did_ she do to you?"

"She left me to Mira."

"Ooooh…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lordlexx: Pretty sure Zeref'd have a word with me but I don't mind either of them except maybe Levy due to my own personal preference.**

 **Guest: Promised a Natsu genderswap; I'd like to get that out soon.**

 **Asharaez: Thanks. Needs some clean up in my opinion.**

 **blazeking: Sure, that sounds fine to me.**

 **OpSmile: Anytime.**

 **Draconic king: Hope you liked it.**

 **Meazem: About sums up this whole story, actually.**

 **Guest 2: Orgy eh? I'm gonna have to give that a little more thought.**

 **BoxScraps: Should've. Erza's a tough girl, I'm sure her pelvis'll be in tact lol**

 **Guest 3: I'm cool with about two-thirds of your request.**

 **A long break; honestly a felt a little lethargic but still wrote some fics, though for my main fandom. After such a long break from Fairy Tail, here I am! Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder and Alpha-read by Murder Media. Check both writers out. Hope you enjoy this GajeelXLevy.**

 **Chapter 7: Sweat it out**

Preparing a bowl of chicken soup for Gajeel to take his medicine would have been easier if not for his stubbornness.

Gajeel disliked his forced banishment from the guild hall to recover, a request Levy made, much to his annoyance. She couldn't be sure if he would abide by her suggestion to remain in bed and recover; instead she found him in his room doing push-ups in boxers with a fire lacrima beside him to "sweat it out," as he puts it. Levy assumed the medicine had left Gajeel drowsy in bed when she felt for the kitchen.

Levy, far too preoccupied by her own thoughts and mental chastisement of Gajeel's constant acts of rebellion, didn't realize the shadow looming over her until muscular arms caged her against the counter. She shrieked, only to snap her head back at Gajeel within the limited space his embrace allotted. His bare skin and heated pressed against her thigh where her short dress ended, leaving her slack-jawed and blushing like mad. "G-Gajeel, where are your clothes?!"

"Gee-hee-hee." His signature laugh didn't hold its typical borderline sadistic sneer but struck a nerve all the same. Gajeel rested his chin on her shoulder. "It got hot," he whined, "but not I'm cold."

"Because you're naked, dummy!" Levy exclaimed. Ready to lecture him further to put some clothes on and get back into bed since continued exposure to his naked form would leave her feverish, he got his word in first.

"Don't get all worked up." Gajeel's brawny arms coiled around her waist; he absorbed her body heat and whispered in relief against her neck, "You got some nerve telling Makorov to ban me from the guild hall. Always stickin' your nose where it doesn't belong."

A shudder traveled up her spine and an unwarranted sigh escaped her lips as he pinched her nipples. _"Gajeel!"_

"Gee-hee-hee." He gave that signature laugh anytime a malicious plan cooked in his brain, though it didn't sound as woozy as the last, indicating he had more energy. Her nipples were hard, extremely sensitive. "Jus' love the noises you make." He kneaded her breasts, the pair perfect in his palms. Gajeel marred her neck with bites and kisses. Levy let her head drop back and tried rubbing her thighs together for some meager appeasement, a task that Gajeel's calloused hand took upon itself. "We've broken in every room besides the kitchen. No time like the present, wouldn't ya say?"

His low voice, doused in ardor, sounded like a seductive purr in her ear. She bit her lip to the lecherous glint in his eyes when he turned her head to face him. "Don't bite, let me." Gajeel kissed and pulled at her bottom lip. A mighty blaze lit up within her as she returned her lover's passion in kind. Levy briefly wondered at the whereabouts of Lily, worried the warrior cat might catch them doing the deed in the kitchen, but it faded as she reasoned he was probably training in the mountains.

Gajeel admired the harsh blush on her cheeks, proud to have caused such a sight and that it was something only he beheld. "Look who's all submissive t'me now." Cockiness dropped from every syllable as he pushed her panties aside. He ground himself restlessly against her until his cock slipped between her legs to rub her folds, the veritable wetness picked up from long ago by his acute sense while she administered the medicine. A look at his bare chest got the little bookworm all riled up; he thought to take her then and there but a change of scenery never hurt anyone.

Levy closed her legs and moved in tandem with him. She was a stubborn girl but not stubborn enough to deny she wanted him. Logical reasoning dissolved into the heat of bliss as he uttered filthy reassurances in her ear; all she cared for was to feel him inside her. And the more she fantasized, the more restless she grew until unconscious pleas breezed past her lips at a volume only a dragon slayer could hear.

His sloppy kisses along her neck reflected his unrestrained arousal. The removal of his cock from between her legs left her crestfallen; a cute pout which vanished as he bent her over, raised a hand, and smacked her bum.

"G-Gajeel!"

"Coz of your damn meddling!" He struck again, "I'm here," and again, "with nothing," again, harder, "t'do!"

Levy tried to wiggle from her smacks but all in vain, sure his handprints were left on her butt for him to gloat later. Finally, his vengeful strikes came to an end. Gajeel stooped to examine her reddened bum and his medicinal kiss jostled her; the sharp contrast of his hot slaps and soft, soothing kisses surged through her. Levy pushed her rear into his face, and while the neediness of his lover filled him with glee, he went no further and she whined when he stood.

He slipped his dick between her bum and hummed, and in return for the warm security he dipped his fingers into her pussy, deliberately stroking her folds to leave her breathless. He thumbed her clit, circles tight and slow to really squeeze out those whines. Levy sighed in utter bliss at his thick digits, the dastardly duo doing away with that little integrity and modesty she had left.

She moved to him in what little room available. Sighing and crying at his finger's oscillations and curls, and once he found her sweet spot, attacked it mercilessly. Gajeel smiled against her neck, "Can ya hear it? Hear _you_?"

"Yes," the befuddled answer came subconsciously. Levy didn't want to stop and feared he'd retract his miracle working digits, but alas, the big lug retracted his fingers. To agitate her no doubt! But Gajeel was quick to satisfy her wanton desires as she melted at the press of his tip.

"Push me in."

"I-I can't!" Levy could barely move caged against the counter and he wouldn't ease off.

Gajeel laid on her back, pinning her on the counter, the coolness of the marble on her erect nipples causing her to hiss. "What's the matter, don't ya want it?"

"You big…!" Gajeel's sharp entry into her sopping core stole her voice, her jaw dropped and eyes popped open.

"Ain't I a nice guy?" He pushed and remained for her to relish in the fullness, the thickness of his rigid phallus. Her eyes rolled. Then, she yelled as he lifted her off the floor. He pushed her knees to either side of her head, the position offering the kind of flexibility that allowed him entry from several different angles. The constant change elicited myriad noises from the lithe, tight mage; she was so hot and inviting. Something about condom-less sex, a precaution neither though necessary to worry about anymore, woke the sleeping primal beast which existed within Gajeel and thrived in the heat of battle.

Levy always felt small compared to him. With a single hand the dragon slayer could lift her; even at eye-level she was a dwarf. Beneath the shadow of his towering frame or held against his bulky frame, it always turned her on to realize such a handsome giant ravished her with such ferocity the entire world fell away. His attentiveness during sex made her feel like they were the only ones in Magnolia. And although calling Gajeel a giant was an obvious exaggeration because Levy was simply shorter than most girls she knew, he damn felt like a giant when he fucked her.

Gajeel bent her over the countertop. Her muscles clenched. He seized the opportunity to bring her to the brink of a climax. His abrupt acceleration elevated her volume to an uncontrollable high which would have been heard all over Magnolia if not for the shut windows, her voice growing hoarse and oxygen supply scarce. Gajeel would have to hurry; he didn't want to come before she did and managed to hold on long enough for Levy to finally reach her breaking point, a proud smirk adorning his face when he pulled and and Levy glared, livid.

She thought about kicking him in the shin but leapt onto him like a monkey on a tree instead. Gajeel assisted her and growled a "fuck yss" as she returned his throbbing member to its rightful place. Her legs pulled him into her and he did not resist. They both savored the bliss of reentry, then she started a new rhythm. Gajeel remained still and just watched his little bookworm show her aggressive side, content to grope her ass and return her lustful kisses. Levy's hard thrusts forced him back against the cupboard; she used the handles as anchors to propel herself at a more consistent, brisker pace.

Gajeel broke their kisses to listen to her. She was always feisty when they were alone. He'd love if she let this side of her show more often. Of course he adored the cute and bashful bookworm who ran into his room at the boom of thunder to cuddle for safety, but the woman who took charge and fucked him against the counter right now, disheveled hair stuck to her sweaty skin and eyes swimming in ecstasy reflecting her single-minded goal, was more than welcome in his presence.

Gajeel's climax shook his entire body. Levy ground her pelvis against his and regressed into her own state of euphoria. Her hands scoured his sweaty body without aim, left limp on him once his flaccid member finished its dispense. God knew she was going to have a headache after this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: I prefer Gajeel over Natsu honestly. But Laxus is the main mad lad.**

 **Guest 2: You're welcome!**

 **joeyginise: Erza's in my top five. I will be writing a lot of her.**

 **Gale: That they are.**

 **Okay, I had been requested for a genderbent m!Lucy and f!Natsu for a while now and I've meant to write it for a while. Well, here ya go.**

 **Chapter 8: Fired Up**

High concentrations of ethernano always varied in results–sometimes a day sickness, others a change in the flow of magic power. But Lucy hadn't heard of a person's hormones spiked thanks to heavy exposures of ethernano, nor did he expect to deal with his hot and bothered companion because she didn't heed his warnings. Or the obvious billboard in front of the restricted forest that said: "Beware: high concentration of ethernano ahead."

"N-Natsu, wait!" Lucy backed up to an approaching, stupefied Natsu.

"Lucy..." Natsu's chest heaved. Her disbelieved pink hair was far messier than usual, strands stuck to her sweaty skin. Her labored breathing added a note of urgency in her voice. "I feel so hot and I can't take it anymore...!"

"S-stay back! I'm warning you!"

But her warning went unheeded.

A few of his knick-knacks toppled on Lucy's impact on the floor as Natsu's mouth slanted fiercely over hers. Her hands darted about his body, grabbing and fondling wildly to rid him of his shirt. To that end, she ripped it in two and tossed the shredded cloth elsewhere. Natsu practically tore her mouth from a stunned Lucy who laid in disbelief at the frenzied kiss. Natsu then yanked the suddenly constrictive shirt he gave her over her head; her large, pendant breasts bounced, crowned with stiff, rosy nipples, and a breath of relief eased past her lips at the freedom.

She looked down at him with a hypnotic, lustful gaze that bordered insanity, dangerously close to predatorial as her hips gyrated on his straining hardness. Natsu ran her hands over his smooth stomach. Lucy wasn't overly muscular like most wizards in sorcery weekly but he wasn't skinny or soft either. Nice and slim, a mild definition centered around the navel. Her eyes followed where the pelvic muscle formed a faint v-line that disappeared into his pants and Lucy gulped at the low growl she made.

"Lucy," she sounded so needy, sexy. More of his mental restraints came undone as he took in her body: smooth, curvy and plump in all the right places. He laid still while the heated mage kneaded her breasts, the picturesque sight clearing the remaining dregs of hesitation holding the shy wizard back. Before his libido shot him up to suck on her nipples, the rush numbing any semblance of hesitancy, Natsu's tongue filled his mouth again and battered relentlessly against his.

Her fingers circled his areolas; his noise barreled down her throat as she ground her damp center against his hardness. Soon Natsu couldn't take the fabric barrier between them. Frenzied hands worked to unzip his pants and she scurried down between his legs to behold his cock. Natsu gazed longingly at his blunt-red erection and subconsciously licked her lips. It twitched under her lecherous gaze and felt warm in her palm. In a single motion Natsu engulfed his cock into her wet orifice, wrapped securely by her swirling tongue and soft lips as she bobbed up and down without rhyme.

Lucy sighed at the breathtaking sensation of her mouth. Her tongue felt like lashes of wet velvet across his tip. Curling and dancing her tongue across his bulbous crown, constantly nudging his slit for his precum, tracing his veins and embedding the taste of his dick into her taste buds. Lucy jutted. God, her mouth felt heavenly. A woman on a mission of pure hedonism, turning and twisting her head to rub his prick against the soft walls of her cheeks. Drenching his tip in saliva and licking clean the delicious pre-cum that seeped out.

"Natsu!"

There, a tinge ran from her head to her feet; goosebumps sprouted all over her skin, her fingers called to appease the mounting desire pooling in her sex. He sounded softer than usual. Lucy always had a delicate voice for a guy; she never thought much on but, right now, it made her hotter, crave him more. Watching him writhe while her tongue coiled around him and she suckled on his tool turned the dragon slayer's fingers to move like a whisk in batter as she moaned around his dick.

Surges of pleasure coursed through Natsu. His dick felt so good sealed in her mouth, his taste growing more on her each lick. Natsu removed his cock from her captivity to lick and pepper kisses along the sides of his thick cock. Sighs of his name past her lips, laced in ardor. Those sighs quickly became moans as she once again engulfed him into her gullet, treating it as if it were some kind of deity to worship.

"Nat...su!"

There, that tinge once more. She couldn't keep her mouth away from his any longer; in the blink of an eye, she captured his mouth with hungry urgency and forced it open for her tongue to recapture her territory. Lucy couldn't match her no matter how fast his tongue moved. Hers darted across his mouth, licked his palate, behind his teeth–everywhere. She savored his mouth, moaning and sighing to the taste of him. "Lucy," she breathed out, her hot breath fanning his lips. Her teeth sank into her skin, eliciting a sharp moan. From his ear to his collarbone red marks marred his neck, a claim that he belonged to her.

Natsu shared one more languid kiss with him before breaking away, finally giving Lucy some time to collect himself. But whatever semblance of sense he managed to retain disappeared to the sensation of her labia. He quivered as she ran his flushed head along her lips, lathering his tip in her arousal. Then, she slid him in. A collective, disjointed moan dispersed from them as he found security within Natsu's pussy. Enclosed in her velvety channel, massaged by her damp satin walls, Lucy breathed a long, drawled swear.

Mounted atop him, Natsu's entire body arched. The sensation of his dick stretching her pussy, commanding her to fit him, sedated some of the arousal which boiled within her. But her lust still burned bright, and she moved to quell that flame, bracing her hands on his chest. "Lucy," she breathed, hot and needy, "say my name again." She needed to hear it, she _had_ to hear it.

Lucy could barely form a thought much less a name, and Natsu didn't seem like she would slow down to give her that opportunity. "Natsu...!" he powered through a grunt, framing her waist.

Natsu's rolls turned to bounces as she gasped, "Again!"

"Natsu!" It practically propelled out his lungs with how she rode him, growing fiercer once he called for her. Each drop brought a corresponding moan, the deep penetration singing a blissful song throughout her whole body. Natsu's hands took to appease the ache in her chest, and no longer could Lucy just lay there like a dead fish while those beautiful breasts of hers were out on display. He jackknifed up and sealed his mouth around her nipple, his enthusiasm surprising her.

Natsu gnawed on her bottom lip as Lucy ravaged her mounds as if they were ripe fruit. Red crescents covered her pristine skin. Her ample, honey soft breasts were so responsive to his touch. She squealed and cried out, gasped and moaned. Her walls clenched him in a vice grip and his teeth bit harder. Natsu sank her nails in his scalp. Lucy rasped her tightly beaded nipples, treating each one equally and never leaving one unattended.

Their breathing was labored, fighting for oxygen as if the air around them had thinned. She ground relentlessly against him, gorging herself like a glut trying to satiate her lustful urges. Natsu could feel it, her arousal mounting. Adrenaline pumped through her system as she pinned Lucy back down on the ground and took full command.

Lucy abandoned himself to pleasure, bucking to Natsu. His hands latched onto her firm bottom, relishing in the glorious waves of splendor of his approaching orgasm. He felt her, too. She was close. He wanted to hold out, god he did, but he couldn't do it. It was too much– _she_ was too much. With a cry of deliverance his hot seed spilled into her in a frenzy of simultaneous convulsions, lightning bolts of fulfillment racing through him as he flooded her.

Dazed and motionless but still deep inside Natsu, Lucy laid still, exhausted, while Natsu rode out the wild and wonderful waves of sheer ecstasy. He could feel her spasms contracting around his girth. She cried out in unabashed abandon as that sweet, lovely sensation of her climax claimed her very being. Natsu fell on Lucy, heaving, sweat-beaded naked flesh against sweat-beaded naked flesh. But his expectance to simply fall asleep and regain what Natsu stole came crashing down as she took hold of his flaccid member.

"N-Natsu, I can't–!"

"More..."

* * *

"You seem better, Natsu." Cana took a swig of his favorite alchohol.

"Thanks to Lucy, I'm ready for a good fight!" Natsu tapped her muscles.

He looked at Lucy. "Though, you look a little someone drained the life out of you."

"...You could say that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Wolf957: This definitely seems like a whole one-shot series that I don't entirely mind doing.**

 **jinkao888: I planned to do some more Mira (also Lisanna because they're two of my favorites), but... booty feature?**

 **Manache fdl: I had an idea of Mira being Dom and Natsu being Sub, them raping him (they don't have too...) is off-putting for me.**

 **yogaratw607: I wouldn't even know how that'd work lol They're tied up in the cell.**

 **Back again with another chapter, and it's been some time. This chapter is a NatsuXLucy I've been meaning to write after I finished reading Stone Age a long while back but couldn't get my thoughts down. Finally, it is done. Hope you guys enjoy this. I can't promise anything, but I want to be more active in my posting.**

 **Chapter 9: Stone Age: Extend**

Strapped to Natsu's body and doused in sweat, all Lucy could feel zipping through her system while she bounced on his sturdy thighs was the blissful sensation of his cock stroking her.

Lucy revelled in the indescribable heat that took root within her, at a loss how her people feared such rhapsody. Dazed eyes caught between closing and drinking in Natsu's raptured expression rolled back as his dick struck a certain spot. To think such a strange appendage could supply such erotic delight.

When his length sprang from his breeches, her eyes broadened dramatically. For whatever reason, her heart raced; she couldn't take her eyes off it. Lucy found herself licking and sucking it after poking the receptive appendage. So smooth and hot, so hard, so big in her mouth. Listening to his hoarse groans and whines intensified her arousal. She engrained the taste of his girth into her tastebuds, an odd, addictive flavor Lucy vied for.

Her head moved with a striking fluidity, moaning and mewling around his phallus. Lucy rubbed her thighs against one another in hopes of easing the blissful rush that zipped through her body, persisting with newfound vigor. Soon, the need mounted between her legs compelled her to take the male tribesman's cock into her sopping center. A sound unlike any she had ever made roused for Lucy, one that resonated strongly with Natsu.

Sapless limbs hugged Natsu while his hungry mouth descended to her breast; a shiver coursed through her feeling his near molten mouth lap, rasp, and suckle on her nipples. His tongue traced over red marks he'd left previously and Lucy noticed how much more attentive Natsu was with her breasts. She had been told a man's admiration for a woman's chest was unparalleled. Showcasing a startling vehemence the moment she displayed them, Lucy couldn't help think her elders downplayed the love a man had for breasts. This wasn't simple admiration, it was borderline obsessive.

A cute noise fitting between a moan and grunt came from Natsu when he sat up. Somehow, it pleased Lucy to see him in such a state; he looked so cute. Rampaging around the village with his fellow tribesmen, hunting and drinking and so on, Natsu typically wore the face of a barbarian. Now, his expression had fallen into a state of sheer gratification. Eyes brimming with primal lust made her heart tick several beats faster and walls coil at his captivating glare while he drove into her.

Hours had passed since the heat of his release poured into her and the final phase of the ritual was complete; yet, he did not cease. At first, Lucy didn't understand. Though he appeared exhausted, Natsu proceeded to pound away at her with no sign to stop and came time and time again. She had long-since lost track of how many times Natsu released himself inside of her, left to his mercy and, in time, cared little about the fate of their people. This was no longer a simple ritual to unite their brethren, but a passionate dance between a man and a woman.

Natsu grasped the cheetah-printed cloth hanging on her waist for purchase and thrust deep. Everything turned to white, the tides of her release at hand and the tension between her legs desperate for relief. Lucy met his fierce drives with equal might and fervor, a sight that made him even more infatuated with her. She looked and sounded so needy, yearning and gorging herself like a glut on the bliss Natsu injected her with. Inebriated and disheveled as hard, shallow thrusts pummeled into her and drew out choked moans. His arms snaked behind her and Natsu held her close, the friction of her nipples against his chest sending delightful sparks to her core.

By the time his hips finally ceased and the last dregs of semen spilled inside of her, day had broken and neither tired soul could move an inch. Instinctively, they snuggled into the other's inviting embrace. Such an intimate warmth that had been missing from her life for years, Lucy didn't know how on earth she managed thus far. Not that she needed too any longer, and in nine months, the fruits of their labor will be born.

* * *

 **(Small edit on 5/15/20)**


	10. Chapter 10

**yogaratw607: I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it.**

 **Guest 1: Can't say I'm down for cucking Gray and Gajeel lol**

 **ObeliskX: Sure.**

 **Arkham Knight22: I'm cool with two of those: NatsuXErza and NatsuXMiraXErza; the others sound iffy to me.**

 **Ignaci0: Dubious content to a certain degree is passable in my book but mind-break and, basically, rape, isn't my thing. This idea I just find to be...odd, to put it lightly.**

 **Raphthalia: I'm glad you thought so!**

 **Shadowtomboy1667: Trust me. Not interested lol**

 **This has been... quite a long time coming, actually. Other stories to write and real-life stuff to deal with kinda getting in the way. I think these are requests two people made: one asking Lucy to be fucked by one of Natsu's rivals, and another requesting she be fucked by another guy. The guy dicking Lucy down is Gajeel. Hope the requesters enjoy, as do those who are reading.**

 **Chapter 10: Inspiration**

After-hours were the only hours worth a damn to Gajeel since it was the only time he got any inspiration for future works. Stowed away in one the break rooms, raptured moans from the punk-rock loving artist resonated strongly with Lucy. Watching her deepthroat his daunting size with minimal effort, striking fluidity obtained through long hours of intense rehearsal, enamored with it as if it were an unrivaled sweet, widened his sleazy grin.

"Watchin' you take my dick gives me all sorts o' ideas, Princess."

Lucy giggled to being called Princess—his cute little nickname for her. "Are the ideas coming to you?"

"I'm comin' alright."

"I'm glad I could be of so much use," Lucy smiled coyly.

Feeling her tongue join her efforts almost made him explode, but he clenched his jaw for concentration. Having Lucy to himself, her gorgeous naked figure beheld to his lustful eyes alone and not those salacious painters, gave him purpose to attend work every day and were moments he wished to savor.

At times Gajeel grunted out his words of praise and bliss as her head quickened in response to the rising heat between her legs. It felt as if Lucy was doing a hundred things at once to him and Gajeel adored every single thing.

The vibration of her phone on the table increased the pressure of Gajeel's hand; he probably thought Lucy would abandon his cock to check who wanted her at this hour. Perhaps he thought it was another man, the notion bringing a naughty grin to her lips. Sliding him out, she asked coquettishly, "Do you think it's a man?"

Gajeel's eyes slimmed. "Is it?"

"Maybe." Lucy rubbed her cheek against his dick like a cat would a pole. "It might be something important." She stressed the last word, finding amusement in the way his jaw clenched.

"That so."

Once Gajeel shot up from his chair Lucy expected a certain level of roughness, but that look in his crimson eyes when he seized her wrists and dragged her over to the table sent chills down her spine. Having them secured by the outfit she wore in today's exclusive shoot—a part of her feeling a tinge of regret for stirring the pot, especially knowing how possessive a man Gajeel Redfox was—did not bode well. Or...did it?

Lucy's body tensed. She prepared for the sharp entry of the massive dick poking her thigh. Blunt-red and beaded with a pearl-hued tip, he must have been desperate to sheathe into her wet core. Instead, three nimble fingers twice as thick as hers with the skill of one who practiced the fine arts plunged into a center with a vengeance. The scream that ripped from her throat halted as an orgasm dawned and her back snapped off the table.

Gajeel displayed his gleaming fingers to Lucy once removed. She gnawed on her lip and fought her restraints, watching him lick his fingers clean. "Y'got some nerve, Princess," Gajeel smirked at her phone, a brilliant idea in mind. "How 'bout we check who was callin'?"

"W-what?!"

"Let's see..." Gajeel swiped the taskbar down and said with a dark chuckle, "Cana. Oh this is perfect."

Lucy frowned at why Gajeel needed her phone until she heard it ringing. She gasped, "What are you doing?!"

Gajeel set the phone down beside her and made sure Lucy saw him enable speaker. A wicked grin canted his lips at the sound of the receiver picking up. "Sup Cana."

"Gajeel?" It was no surprise to either of them that Cana sounded a bit tipsy. "Isn't this Lucy's phone? Why are you calling me on her number?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but having his large girth fill her speed-bumped her explanation. His thick cock rolled her eyes back in pleasure as it filled her, dismantled her as she tightened around him. "As you can see, she's a bit busy with me," Gajeel breathed out.

"Is that right?" Cana purred.

"C-Cana, don't listen!" Lucy cried as Gajeel's needy mouth and hands chose her breasts to be their primary focus, the way she bucked against his hips encouraging him to supply her body with what she vied for.

"You've gotta be kidding Lucy! No way am I gonna hang up when you're doing something so interesting." Mischief laced Cana's voice and they could practically see the coy smile on her face. "You better fuck that naughty girl stupid, hunk!"

"You got it."

Arms still bound by overly expensive clothing, sprawled on the mahogany wood as Cana cheered "go go go!" while Gajeel fucked her mercilessly, Lucy could not cut the call. And though embarrassed beyond belief—if she could cover her face, she would—the situation thrilled her all the same. It certainly jived with Gajeel judging by his punishing rhythm, the cheers of Cana becoming white noise on the cusp of a second orgasm.

His head buried in her cleavage, tracing the red marks he made with his tongue, Gajeel looked up and observed her stupefied countenance. Flushed and clammy, enchanting eyes darkened and clouded by lust. Standing to toss a slender leg over his shoulder for a better angle, one that heightened Lucy's cries, he asked with a maniacal grin, "You're about t'come, ain'cha?"

"G-Gajeel, yes!" Lucy keened as Gajeel's big, muscular arms cradled her leg for a firmer anchor. Trapped within one of mankind's deadly sins, its insanity truly brought forth her end. Blindly adhering to her most innate desires without any sense of modesty. Such a beautiful picture he could paint, and a new hit song to accompany it, too!

Intermingling pants became a unified moan as his seed flooded her and kickstarted her climax. Lucy could not contain herself captured by a rush so intense, crying out to Gajeel. All while he released Gajeel continued with flimsy pushes, creating just enough friction to satiate him until his orgasm ceased.

Slipping out of the exhausted model—an emptiness, despite being left a hapless, panting heap on the table, Lucy loathed—beheld Gajeel to the satisfying sight of his jism trickling down. When Cana hung up with the incentive to blab to Erza, there wasn't a bone in Lucy's body that cared.

Inspiration struck him and he grinned. "I think I'll be able t'meet my quota. Even gotta new song, if you wanna be the first t'catch this new hit single."

"I already have a headache, no need to make it worse..."


End file.
